Pelos Olhos da Serpente
by Ophelia van Gatem
Summary: .in hiatus. Há um abismo entre Voldemort e Tom Riddle, e ele mesmo se perde nas armadilhas da memória.


**PELOS OLHOS DA SERPENTE**  
  
  
** .::Prólogo::.**  
  
Eu sempre gostei de fazer diários. Em certa época da minha vida foi quase uma obsessão. E agora, depois de muitos anos, eu resolvo retomar meus velhos hábitos. Sabe, não é fácil passar pelo que eu passei. Talvez pra você seja muito fácil dizer que me odeia. Bem, você não me conhece, e não se pode odiar quem não se conhece. Agora, veja minha história e pense bem antes de dizer que me acha um monstro. Sabe, eu posso me ofender...  
  


**PARTE 1 - TOM RIDDLE **

  
  
  
**I - _A primeira vítima a gente nunca esquece_ ou _Pequena história quase romântica sobre minhas origens_**  
  
Eu abomino trouxas. Isso não é novidade. Mas, como eu já disse, não se odeia o que não se conhece. Porém eu os conheço bem. Eu já fui um deles.

Tudo começou a cerca de setenta anos atrás. Tudo, eu digo, a minha vida. Eu nasci em Londres, em um hospital medíocre e pobre. Hospital, este, onde minha mãe morreu. Não posso dizer que cheguei a amá-la, afinal, eu nem ao menos a conheci. Mas creio que poderia ter gostado dela. Já meu pai, não sei o que faria se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. De fato, por muito tempo nutri esperanças de que ele fosse um homem fabuloso, de que deixou minha mãe porque não teve outra escolha, mas passou o resto de sua vida procurando por ela. Eu era uma criança, claro. Hoje, mesmo tendo vingado-me dele, ainda o odeio com todas as minhas forças. Imagine a minha decepção, eu, passei a vida sem conhecê-lo, e quando finalmente eu o encontro, descubro que é um trouxa nojento e sem caráter, que abandonou a minha mãe por nada menos que medo do que ela era. Medo por ela ser bruxa. Todo esse medo tinha fundamento, afinal, porque ele acabou sendo morto pela magia que tanto odiava. Não deixa de ser irônico. Talvez se ele não tivesse sido tão covarde, talvez se não tivesse abandonado minha mãe à morte... bem, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo. Mas vamos por partes. Minha mãe morreu poucas horas depois do meu nascimento. Acho que nunca vou entender porque ela me pôs o nome do trouxa que a causou tanto sofrimento. Talvez ela ainda o amasse, afinal. Bem, talvez eu nunca mais entenda o amor.

Depois da morte da minha mãe, eu fui mandado para um orfanato tão pobre quanto o hospital em que nasci. Era um lugar pequeno, que abrigava cerca de vinte crianças, todas com um passado parecido, senão igual ao meu. O lugar era administrado por freiras. Isso mesmo, freiras. Tinha uma aparência nem um pouco agradável. Do lado de fora, era apenas mais uma casa, relativamente pequena para o número de pessoas que abrigava, toda feita de tijolos vermelhos e com a pintura descascando. Mas por dentro, não posso negar que era acolhedora. O chão era todo revestido em carpete verde, e havia uma sala, com umas poucas poltronas e quartos, onde dormiam, em cada um, cerca de cinco crianças. Enquanto isso, meu pai vivia em uma casa que tinha um quarto duas vezes maior que toda essa casa, sem nem ao menos se preocupar com a minha existência. Mas foi nesse lugar que eu passei a minha infância. E eu o odiava.

Foi um alívio quando eu pude deixa-lo, e se pudesse, nunca mais teria voltado. Mas isso não dependia de mim. Antes de Hogwarts, eu estudava em uma escola pública, perto do orfanato. E eu tenho bons motivos para ter odiado essa parte da minha infância. A escola, para mim, era uma tortura. Todos os garotos do orfanato estudavam nessa mesma escola, e alguns estavam no mesmo ano. Para minha infelicidade, eu não era um desses. Eu era o segundo mais velho no orfanato, havia apenas uma garota dois anos mais velha. Acho que ela me tinha como um irmão mais novo, adorava me defender de qualquer coisa que fosse necessário. Infelizmente, isso me trouxe problemas. Na escola, eu estava sozinho durante as aulas. E os trouxas adoravam zombar de mim, o "pobre garotinho órfão". Algum tempo atrás, antes do garoto Potter, uma de minhas metas era conseguir o nome de todos esses alunos e matar cada um deles, não sem antes faze-los perceber que eu era o pequeno garoto pobre e sem família que eles tanto se divertiam pregando peças. E essas peças não foram poucas. De coisas infantis, como tachinhas na cadeira, e o famoso balão que faz um barulho indiscreto quando sentamos em cima até coisas mais sérias. Uma dessas "coisas mais sérias" eu nunca vou esquecer. 

Eu tinha cerca de nove anos, não me lembro bem, quando alguns garotos mais velhos amarraram uma corda na minha cintura, e ataram a outra ponta em um cão não muito amigável que pertencia a um deles. Então, amarraram minhas mãos nas costas para que eu não pudesse nem ao menos me soltar e penduraram um pedaço de carne em meu pescoço. Eu estava literalmente apavorado, e me lembro de ter passado o dia inteiro correndo, com o cachorro no meu encalço. Eu não podia parar, ou ele iria pular em cima de mim para pegar a carne e não duvido que pegasse meu pescoço também. Eu não podia despista-lo, já que ele estava amarrado a mim, e eu não podia esperar que ele se cansasse, porque se ele parasse eu teria que parar também. Essa foi a primeira magia involuntária que eu me lembro de ter feito. O fato é que em dado momento em que eu mal podia me agüentar em pé, o cachorro me alcançou. Ele pulou em cima de mim, me fazendo cair de costas no chão e começou a morder o bife, enchendo o meu corpo de sangue. Eu não podia mais agüentar a visão das mandíbulas do cachorro estraçalhando a carne, sabendo que eu seria o próximo, então fechei meus olhos. De repente, o barulho da mastigação do animal parou e eu senti o peso daquele cão enorme em cima do meu corpo. Eu abri os olhos, e dei de cara com os olhos do cachorro, esbugalhados, olhando diretamente para mim. Soltei um grito e me levantei, esquecendo que as minhas mãos estavam amarradas e caí de novo. O que me surpreendeu foi que o cão não se mecheu. Ele continuou parado, com o sangue da carne crua escorrendo do rosto e os olhos terrivelmente abertos. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo até que vi Diana, a garota mais velha do orfanato, que já mencionei, correndo na minha direção. Ela estava tão apavorada quanto eu, ou até mais, eu não saberia dizer, e tirou o cachorro de cima de mim. Ele estava morto.

_ Tom... o que você fez? _ ela perguntou, quase sem voz, quando constatou que eu deveria ter matado o animal.

Eu não sabia, ou não conseguia responder. Diana me levou para o orfanato, onde uma das freiras me consolou, dizendo que Deus iria punir crianças como aquelas, e que ela iria falar com os pais dos garotos no dia seguinte. Bem, não foi preciso esperar, porque naquela mesma noite os pais do dono do cachorro chegaram. Eu havia acabado de sair do banho, e vendo que eles estavam ali, parei e fiquei ouvindo a conversa na escada.

Os pais do garoto diziam que ele estava inconsolável, e que me fariam pagar pelo que fiz com o cachorro. A freira argumentava que nenhuma criança de nove anos seria capaz de matar um animal como aquele, mas o fato é que quando o encontraram, ele ainda estava com a corda amarrada ao pescoço. É óbvio que o filho não havia contado a eles o porquê daquela corda estar ali, então eles pareciam pensar que eu havia enforcado o cachorro por livre e espontânea vontade. Sim, porque o que ficou decidido para todos, já que o animal não tinha nenhuma marca no corpo, era que eu o havia enforcado. A minha sorte foi que não o levaram ao veterinário, ou teriam percebido que a verdade é que dano físico algum fora infligido ao cachorro. Ele sofrera um Imperdoável. É... eu contaria isso aos meus netos: minha primeira magia foi um Avada Kedavra. Era óbvio que naquela época eu não sabia o que era um Imperdoável, ou já teria usado um deles contra aqueles garotos antes. Para falar a verdade, nessa época os Imperdoáveis ainda eram muito pouco conhecidos. De fato, eu só tenho certeza de uma pessoa que já sabia lança-los. 

Depois da morte do cachorro, mais complicações vieram. As freiras conseguiram convencer a diretora do colégio, com muito custo, que eu matara o cão sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, eu apenas estava me defendendo. Creio que se fosse outra pessoa, teria sido expulso da escola, mas eu era Tom Riddle, o órfão exemplar: garoto bem educado, quieto, comportado, com boas notas e terrivelmente injustiçado pelos colegas. A diretora me adorava. Todos os professores tinham simpatia por mim. A minha vida escolar inteira foi assim.

Mas a minha convivência na escola, que já não era boa, ficou pior. Para mim, agora, os alunos se dividiam em três categorias: os que me temiam, os que me odiavam, e os que nutriam ambos os sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. Não sei dizer qual delas era mais numerosa. Era comum eu ouvir comentários desagradáveis enquanto passava pelos corredores:

_ Assassino de cachorro!

_ Monstro!

_ Vai nos matar também?

Daí se vê que os meus colegas não tinham muita imaginação para ofensas. 

Mas, por incrível que pareça, isso não me afetava. Diana estava sempre ao meu lado, quando podia, e nunca ficava calada diante disso:

_ Ele não é um monstro! Monstros são vocês que ficam atormentando ele por uma coisa que ele nem teve culpa! Vão viver as suas vidas e deixem ele em paz! _ gritava ela pelos corredores, com aquela voz poderosa e altiva, que geralmente recebia risos em resposta, mas para mim era fantástica.

Ela nunca se cansava. Poderia andar com as suas amigas, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas sempre estava ao meu lado. Bem, mas talvez sua vida social não fosse uma maravilha, assim como a minha. Hoje uma das coisas que mais me desaponta é imaginar que ela provavelmente teria sido uma grifinória. 

Mas eu até me divertia com os garotos que tinham medo de mim. Pareciam achar que com um simples olhar eu poderia mata-los. Evitavam ficar sozinhos comigo porque achavam que eu poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para enforca-los, também. Eu, é claro, estimulava a imaginação deles. Ficava observando-os com um olhar penetrante até que desviassem o rosto com uma expressão amedrontada. Costumava andar com cordas pelos cantos e mostrá-las a alunos desavisados. A expressão de terror que todos fazem quando sabem que o fim está chegando ainda me diverte.

Mas isso tudo foi só nos meses seguintes ao incidente do cachorro. Com o tempo, todos foram se esquecendo da história, e atormentar os medrosos já não era tão divertido. Mas fora isso, quase nada mudou. Eu era praticamente ignorado pelos garotos da escola, embora os professores ainda me notassem porque eu era e sempre fui o melhor aluno da classe. Vez ou outra, alguns ainda tentavam me atormentar, mas aí era eu que os ignorava. E instruí Diana para fazer o mesmo, porque eu sei que ela nunca teria parado de me defender se eu não tivesse lhe dito que parasse.

Diana. Era por ela e somente por ela que eu suportava tudo aquilo. Poderia ter fugido daquele lugar antes, acho que eu não teria problemas em sobreviver na rua sendo quem sou. Eu consigo qualquer coisa. Um pouco de conversa e um olhar triste faria qualquer um me pagar um almoço, ou me comprar um sapato. Mas eu sabia que apesar de me defender, ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Pra ela também era insuportável aquele orfanato, aquela solidão, saber que se era diferente de todos os outros. Que não se tinha pais.

Porque se tinha um evento que enchia qualquer garoto do orfanato de esperança era quando aparecia alguém para adotar uma criança. Eu acho que em todos os orfanatos é assim. Mas isso era raro, porque as pessoas geralmente preferiam lugares maiores e mais bem equipados.

Mas eu não. Eu sabia que nunca ninguém iria me levar para casa. Eles sempre escolhiam as crianças mais bonitas, falantes e extrovertidas. Não vou negar que eu era uma criança bonita. Tinha cabelos muito negros, levemente ondulados, cortados na altura da nuca, mas com fios longos. Meu rosto era adorável e os olhos, nunca decididos, pregavam peças parecendo oscilar do castanho para o esverdeado e para o amarelo ouro queimado. E eu era alto. Muito alto para minha idade, de compleição magra, mas com um ar saudável e desafiador.

Porém eu não era muito falante. Era uma criança quieta e aparentemente calma, mas na verdade eu apenas não me sentia bem com aquelas pessoas, aquele sentimento de que aquele não é o seu lugar e que tem alguma coisa terrivelmente errada com a sua vida. Eu poderia ter sido adotado por qualquer casal que eu quisesse; como eu já disse, meu poder de persuasão sempre foi enorme. Mas apesar de odiar a minha vida, nada me garantia que com pessoas que eu nem conheço ela seria melhor, e no orfanato, eu me garantia. Pelo menos eu tinha Diana.

Ah, Diana. Diana que me machucou tanto, tanto. Ela sim, poderia ser adotada por qualquer casal. Era a garota mais bonita daquele orfanato. Tinha cabelos acaju e olhos terrivelmente verdes, e às vezes me parecia que eram duas grandes esmeraldas incrustadas em seu rosto... Era falante e simpática, mas tinha um porém: os casais geralmente preferiam crianças pequenas, e Diana era a mais velha de lá, como eu já disse. Na verdade, enquanto para todos o dia em que alguém seria escolhido para ir embora era motivo de alegria, pra mim era uma expectativa terrível: eu sempre imaginava o que seria de minha vida se alguém a levasse de lá. Eu tinha certeza de que seria insuportável, e estava certo.

Eu já tinha dez anos, ainda era uma criança, mas creio que não aparentava a idade que tinha. Com meu ar pensativo e distante, e minha altura quase absurda, eu poderia facilmente passar por uma criança de treze, ou até mesmo quatorze anos. Eu já estava acostumado aos olhares tortos nos parquinhos e nas salas de aula. Talvez pudesse ter sido considerando retardado mental com vários anos repetidos se não fossem por minhas notas impecáveis.

Um dia, um casal chegou ao orfanato. Queriam uma menina. Como sempre, meu sangue gelou. Eu tinha apenas dez anos, e a perspectiva de perder a única pessoa que eu tinha me apavorava. E com razão. Eu me lembro de estar conversando com Diana quando eles chegaram. Sr. e Sra. Lair. E assim que eles puseram os olhos em Diana, souberam que era ela que eles queriam. Eu nunca mais consegui ver uma expressão igual à que Diana fez no momento que descobriu que ia embora. Ela primeiro ficou com um rosto iluminado de felicidade, afinal os Lair eram simpáticos e conseguiram cativa-la. Então ela olhou para mim e entendeu que nunca mais nos veríamos. Apesar de estar apavorado no momento, hoje eu admito que a cena foi hilária. O meu mundo estava desmoronando porque uma garota ia embora do lugar que eu tanto queria deixar. Um tanto egoísta da minha parte. Porém, mais hilária foi a conversa que tivemos antes dela ir embora, enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

_ Diana, eu não quero que você vá! _ eu tinha dez anos, como eu já disse.

_ Eu sei Tom! Eu também não quero ir! Mas você ouviu o que a Irmã Rose _ uma das freiras _ disse, eu não posso viver aqui pra sempre! E eles parecem boas pessoas, e.. eu não vou deixar de te escrever _nunca_! _ é, eu sei que ela não pretendia mentir, mas as nossas trocas de correspondência não duraram nem um ano.

_ Promete? _ eu estava à beira das lágrimas, e contendo-me violentamente para não agarrar seu pescoço e não deixar com que ela fosse embora nunca, nunca. Eu era maior que ela.

_ Prometo. 

Depois de mais alguns minutos de promessas infantis e despedidas exageradamente dolorosas, ela saiu com os Lair. Essa foi a última noite que eu me lembro de ter chorado por alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Depois que Diana se foi, a minha vida, espantosamente, conseguiu ficar pior. Antes eu podia suportar qualquer coisa, porque eu a tinha do meu lado, me protegendo, mas agora eu estava sozinho. Por isso aquela proteção excessiva que ela me dava acabou me fazendo mal. Sem ela, eu me sentia completamente desamparado. Mas talvez tenha sido bom, apesar de tudo. É sofrendo que se amadurece, e eu amadureci. Apenas me isolando e aprendendo, sem nenhuma ajuda, a controlar os meus sentimentos e emoções, eu pude me tornar o que sou hoje.

Eu passava os meus dias apenas lendo. Eu sempre gostei muito de ler, e algumas leituras interessantes me foram muito úteis ao longo da minha vida. Os garotos da escola já não eram mais problema, havia tempo que eu tinha aprendido a me desligar do que não me é útil. E a minha maior preocupação era esperar pelas cartas de Diana, que eu guardava como se fossem de ouro. Mas elas foram ficando cada vez mais escassas, e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, nós já havíamos perdido contato. É sempre assim.

E a minha vida era um tédio. Tudo bem, minhas notas, que já eram boas, ficaram perfeitas. Mas eu não agüentava mais. Eu me sentia sufocado no meio daquela gente. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas eu não conseguia fazer amigos, e isso também não me interessava _ não conseguia suportar ninguém daquela escola e daquele orfanato. 

A situação é muito clara para mim, agora. Dumbledore a ilustrou certa vez, e eu me sinto quase humilhado de admitir que o velho estava certo. Acho que o fato de ser um elogio ameniza um pouco as coisas.

Eu era muito melhor do que todos eles. 

Eu era mais inteligente, eu era uma criança com um conteúdo espantoso, devido à leitura, e eles estavam tão abaixo de mim que eu não podia suporta-los. Era doloroso para mim ver crianças jogando cartas e rindo e falando sobre os últimos resultados do jogo de basquete. Eu detestava todos eles, eu detestava a futilidade e a falta de fé na vida. Eu detestava o sentimento de desperdício.

Foi nessa época que eu comecei a escrever. Eu escrevia para passar o tempo, e para diminuir a minha solidão. Foi assim que comecei meu primeiro diário.

E também foi nessa época que eu adquiri uma maior idolatria pelo meu pai. Eu já pensava nele, é claro, mas nunca raciocinei bem quem ele poderia ser, ou onde poderia estar. Antes eram apenas devaneios, em grande parte fantasiosos, mas agora eu queria saber quem ele era, e se ainda estava vivo. Por isso, fui fazer uma coisa que cada criança naquele lugar já tinha feito: fui perguntar à Irmã Rose quem ele era. A resposta não foi exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir.

Irmã Rose conhecera minha mãe nos tempos em que estudara enfermagem, e ela costumava ir visitar o filho de um de seus professores _ meu pai. Um homem muito bonito, ela dizia, com olhos idênticos aos meus, indecifráveis e quase opressivos, e o mesmo maxilar bem definido e que lembrava levemente a um herói de televisão. Mas minha altura e meus cabelos negros e encaracolados eu havia herdado de minha mãe. Eu estava completamente mergulhado em cada palavra que ela dizia. Que a minha mãe era uma mulher linda, e que todos olhavam para ela quando ela ia se encontrar com meu pai, que era quase dez anos mais velho. Ela tinha cabelos muito longos, e era meia cabeça mais alta do que ele, que não era um homem baixo, com um porte exatamente igual ao meu: magro e elegante. Seus olhos eram muito grandes, de um azul quase transparente, que parecia enfeitiçar qualquer um que olhasse tempo demais para eles.

Eles pareciam apaixonados, os dois. Até que um dia resolveram fugir, e o Doutor Servollo, meu avô, ficou furioso e amaldiçoou minha mãe e o filho que ela estava esperando - eu - e seu próprio herdeiro, Thomas. Ele abandonou a faculdade, e continuou vivendo na cidade em que morava, a duas horas de distância e muito menor do que aquela. Ela nunca mais os viu, até que depois de alguns meses ouviu a notícia de que o jovem Thomas havia voltado para casa, orgulhoso e parecendo ferido, mas sem mencionar uma palavra sobre o que acontecera com sua misteriosa noiva.

Até aí, Irmã Rose, que estava em seu último ano na época da fuga, já havia se formado, e estava em seus últimos dias no hospital antes de chegar o prazo de sua demissão, quando iria decidir dedicar-se completamente ao orfanato. Foi nesse período em que ela apenas cumpria seus últimos dias pagos que minha mãe apareceu, muito doente e com uma enorme barriga, pronta para ter um filho. Ela havia vindo à procura de meu pai, que descobriu estar vivendo na cidade quase vizinha. Ela ficou desesperada, e queria a todo custo ir ao seu encontro, mas por seu estado precário de saúde e temendo que o velho Servollo a enxotasse, eles não permitiram. Prenderam-na no hospital, contra sua argumentação e furiosas tentativas de fuga, até que ela desmaiou e ficou inconsciente no quarto por três dias. 

Estavam imaginando que seria necessária uma cesariana. Ela poderia morrer, e não queriam perder o bebê também, mas quando foram começar a operação ela acordou e exigiu que eu nascesse de parto normal. Ela estava tão fraca, e tão magra e parecia totalmente sem forças, mas agüentou até o último segundo, e pegou-me no colo e deu-me um beijo na testa antes de desmaiar novamente, comentando que meus olhos eram exatamente iguais aos de meu pai, e meu pai _tinha_ que vir me ver, porque ela não agüentaria muito mais tempo. 

Ela sabia que estava morrendo. E os médicos também sabiam, e ligaram para meu pai, e falaram com ele e a própria Irmã Rose ligou para ele. Neste ponto da narrativa, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos que pareciam prestes a começar a escorrer, e eu acho que se esqueceu completamente que estava falando com uma criança de dez anos de idade. "Deixe a cadela com o pequeno fedelho, eu não me importo!", ela me contou o telefonema com fúria contida e o olhar perdido em algum lugar do passado, quase cuspindo o nome de meu pai. E minha mãe continuava implorando para que conseguissem que ele viesse e, pelos céus, ela o amava, e ela repetia isso a todo momento. 

Ele não apareceu. Ela estava na cama, agonizando porque ele a havia deixado, e ele não apareceu. 

No quinto dia depois do meu nascimento, Irmã Rose foi à casa de meu avô, depois de ouvir minha mãe dizer que queria que a criança tivesse o nome de Tom, em homenagem ao pai, e Servollo, pelo avô que nunca viria a amá-lo - e ela disse isso tão amargamente. Chegando lá, foi meu pai que abriu a porta. E ela viu aqueles olhos tão iguais aos do bebê, e a expressão de superioridade, e ele a mandou embora, e disse que não desejava para minha mãe nada além de uma morte indolor, e ele ficaria _agradecido_ se fosse logo, e que a criança morresse junto para que ele não tivesse despesas. Irmã Rose voltou desolada para casa, depois de estapear aquele cretino e fazer com que os Riddle chamassem a polícia para leva-la embora.

Quando ela chegou no hospital, minha mãe estava morta.

E ela não tinha nem vinte anos.

Queriam mandar-me para os cuidados da família do meu pai, mas Irmã Rose não permitiu. Ela disse que me levaria para o orfanato, e que eles viessem me buscar se tivessem qualquer interesse, que obviamente mostrou-se inexistente. Só permitiram que eu fosse para lá diante de todo o desprezo que o hospital inteiro presenciara por parte dos Riddle.

Eu amei minha mãe naquele momento. Eu a amei como se fosse parte de mim mesmo, e eu queria tão desesperadamente que ela pudesse estar ali agora, e que eu não precisasse viver em um orfanato fedorento com freiras velhas e tolas, e... eu a amava, simplesmente. Mas agora eu também estava experimentando outro sentimento: ódio. Não um ressentimento bobo como quando os garotos me pregavam peças. Um ódio sem medidas pelo meu pai. O homem que eu achava que era fantástico, na verdade era um verme que assassinara minha mãe. Nesse momento, eu jurei que iria matá-lo, assim como eu matei aquele cachorro. Eu jurei para mim mesmo que eu teria vingança.

  
  
**N/A:** Projeto antiiiiigo, que eu finalmente resolvi começar a publicar! ^^ Bom, é isso... me deixem saber se vocês querem os próximos capítulos.. XD  



End file.
